


Not Just Neighbors

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Cale Makar/Reader, Tyson Jost/Cale Makar/Reader, Tyson Jost/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Not Just Neighbors

Dropping your purse on the entry table of your apartment you sighed as you kicked your heels off. Another night…another unsuccessful date. You were so over men that couldn’t stop talking about themselves for even a split second to let you get a word in edgewise. You honestly could care less about Brad’s investment strategy or Kyle’s high school football championship season. **  
**

As you headed to your kitchen to pour yourself a glass of wine, you heard a familiar knock on your door before it was pushed open, two of your neighbors sidling through it. You’d met Tyson and Cale in your building’s elevator and somehow the two young hockey players had wormed their way into your daily life. Neither could really cook, though they were both willing to learn, so you often had them down to make dinner with you, sending them each home with leftovers so that they weren’t eating out every night. In return, they’d gotten you tickets to their games on occasion and could frequently be found in your apartment when they had some downtime. 

“Y/N!” Tyson greeted, his enthusiasm present like always. Cale was certainly the quieter of the two, though he too became more outspoken as you got to know him. 

“Boys…” You responded, sipping from your wine glass as you leaned against the kitchen counters. “I know I didn’t invite you down tonight.” You teased…at least partially. You weren’t sure you had the energy to put up with the two of them tonight, really you’d been banking on setting up a warm bath and just relaxing and drinking until it was time for bed. 

“Tys saw your car pull in,” Cale explained offhandedly, moving around your counters to give you a hug. Both these men were the sweetest and you leaned into Cale’s body for a moment, enjoying his touch. “How was your date?” He asked and you groaned audibly making Tyson’s eyebrow raise from across the counter. 

“What was wrong with this one?” He asked and you rolled your eyes. 

“How about everything.” You complained. “Wouldn’t shut up about himself like all of the rest. Ordered the most expensive thing on the menu and then suggested we split the check-in half evenly. When he wasn’t talking about himself he was responding to things on his phone and not even paying attention to me. Needless to say, there will not be a second date.” You rambled before quickly finishing off the glass of wine you’d poured. 

“Now I need to change out of this damn dress, so excuse me.” You declared. As you turned to head toward your room you missed the lingering looks up and down your form from both Cale and Tyson. Alone in your room you sighed and reached for the zipper of your dress, only to find that it was stuck in place and wouldn’t budge. Sighing you left your bedroom once more, finding Cale and Tyson now chilling on your couch. 

“This is awkward but **can one of you help me with this zipper.**..I can’t get it to move.” You requested.

“Of course Y/N.” Tyson declared, immediately motioning you forward to stand between his legs. Even seated he was able to reach the zipper and as you held your hair out of the way you felt him gently tug it down, finally getting it free after a moment to where it would slide freely. 

“Thanks.” You whispered softly, holding the dress to your chest with your other hand as Tyson’s fingers brushed over your spine as he released the zipper. 

“You’re welcome.” Tyson’s words caught in his throat and came out croaked. Again, you were too caught up on your bad date to feel both men’s eyes on the bare skin of your back before they shared a look. After sliding out of your dress and into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats that one of the boys left behind at some point you headed back out to the living room, plopping down onto the couch between them. 

“Those are mine.” Cale whispers, the number 8 present at the top of your thigh. 

“They are.” You agreed, sending him a look like ‘so what.’ “If you want them back you just have to ask…but I doubt you even knew they were missing so…” 

“You can keep them. They look better on you than me anyway.” Cale whispered, and it was only then that you noticed his eyes grazing over your body. Tyson drew your attention away from Cale, asking what movie you wanted to watch. As Tyson started the movie, you slipped back into the kitchen for another glass of wine before settling yourself back into the couch cushions between the two men. It wasn’t until partway through the movie that you’d shifted, nearly leaning against Cale, with your feet tucked up under Tyson’s legs. As you settled in like that, Cale’s hand pressed into your lower back and Tyson pulled your feet onto his thighs, brushing his own hand over your ankles gently. This was a little abnormal but you just took it as the boys trying to comfort you in whatever way they could. 

As the movie continued, you all laughed at certain parts, Cale’s cheeks going red like usual as a sexual innuendo was made about oral sex. 

“Oh come on Cale…” You teased. “Don’t act like you haven’t done that before.” At first, he didn’t respond but after a moment his mouth dropped to your ear and you could feel the tickle of his breath against your skin. 

“Oh trust me. I’ve done that and then some.” He whispered. “And I enjoy every second of it.” Suddenly the feeling of his thumb rubbing over your spine registered more fully and you shivered against him. From his spot at your feet, you watched Tyson smirk and his fingers teased from your ankle up closer to your knee. Looking between the two of them you felt the pressure in the room rising and suddenly Cale’s lips were back against your ear. 

“Tys and I have talked about how you need a man to treat you properly. No more of these assholes. What do you say?” His tone was soft but much deeper than you’d ever heard it before and suddenly it felt like someone had kicked the thermostat up to 100 degrees. 

“I…I’m not sure what you mean…” You mumbled, Cale’s hand sliding around from your back to rest just under your breast at your side. 

“We wanna fuck you beautiful. Treat you properly.” Cale elaborated and for a moment you had no words. Both of them…and you…at the same time. That was a major proposition and one that had your head spinning. 

“Y/N…” Cale whispered once more, attempting to get an answer regarding your interest out of you. 

**“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”** You finally mumbled and from his spot at your feet, Tyson burst into laughter. 

“So you think Cale is sexy…what about me?” Tyson inquired, his thumb brushing over the inside of your thigh, sliding higher and higher as he spoke. 

“You both are.” You eventually breathed, having been distracted by the way Cale’s fingers were teasing gently over your skin. 

“Does that mean you’re in? Because I’m dying to touch you.” Cale mumbled and the fact that he was being so forward about all of this was completely unexpected. 

“Yes.” The moment that one word left your mouth, both men shifted around you, Tyson climbing over you to kiss you while Cale’s mouth dropped to the exposed side of your neck, his fingers shifting to brush gently against your breasts. It was all so much and already you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest. 

Tyson’s kiss tasted sweet like candy and the wine that he’d stolen a sip of only minutes earlier. Slowly, your body was catching up to the sensation overload you’d been presented with and you whimpered into Tyson’s mouth as you reached one hand back to fist in Cale’s hair while the other wrapped itself around Tyson’s neck. 

You were completely unsure of how the two of them had even come up with this idea, how they’d decided that they both wanted you and were willing to share, but you were so glad that they had because tonight certainly wasn’t the first time you’d thought about what sex with each of them would be like. After all, they were professional athletes and you’d seen each of their bodies before. It wasn’t odd for you to fantasize about each of them becoming more than just a friend. You just hadn’t expected those fantasies to ever become real. 

Lost in your own musings you’d missed Tyson shifting off of you and reaching a hand out to pull you off of the couch. 

“Can we take this back to your room?” He inquired and when you nodded, the three of you made your way down the hall, Tyson’s hands reaching to wrap around your waist this time as he pulled your back into his front at the foot of the bed. “Kiss him y/n…you don’t know how much I’ve heard him talk about wanting to taste you.” Looking up at Cale revealed a sheepish smile before his thumb was brushing over your cheek and his lips were dropping onto your own, urging your mouth to open for him so that he could sweep his tongue into it. Unlike Tyson’s sweet taste, Cale tasted like mint with just a lingering hint of coffee. The difference matched that of their personalities and further served to drive you completely crazy. 

As you continued to kiss Cale, Tyson’s hands slid along your stomach, slipping under the edge of your shirt. 

“I think Tys wants to see you beautiful.” Cale murmured against your mouth. Nodding you lifted your arms as Tyson pulled the t-shirt over your head leaving you in just a bra and Cale’s too large sweats. The latter item was quick to follow, as this time Cale’s hands slipped under them and pushed them down off your hips. Covered by only a bra and underwear you felt Tyson’s arousal growing in the small of your back. 

**“Holy shit, you’re so fucking sexy like that.”** Tyson groaned, trailing his hands over your nearly nude body once more before pulling away. When your kiss with Cale broke, you glanced over to find that Tyson was now laying nude on your bed and for a split second, you felt like you needed to pinch yourself to make sure that this was real. 

“Go see him.” Cale directed you and as you knelt on your bed, Tyson pulled you closer to him, chuckling as you lost your balance and fell in beside him. Though laying beside Tyson your eyes drifted to watch Cale undress from across the room. 

“He’s half in love with you you know,” Tyson whispered in your ear. “Won’t shut up about you. Constantly talks about how much he wants you.” Though neither of them had really touched you yet, you could already feel your arousal pooling in your core, soaking through your panties. 

“What about you?” You found yourself asking and Tyson kissed you again before brushing his nose against yours. 

“You’re way too good for me but I want you so badly as well. Wanna feel you wrapped around me, wanna take you out to dinner and cover the check.” The twinkle behind Tyson’s gaze helped you to relax and you scraped your nails down his chest and abs, feeling the muscles twitch in response. It was only as your hand attempted to drift further south that Tyson stopped you. 

“Tonight’s all about you gorgeous. It’s not about me or Cale. Just lay back and let us take care of you. You’ve been so tense lately and we know it’s because you’re not being taken care of properly.” By the time he finished speaking, the bed had shifted under Cale’s weight as well and you looked back and forth between the two of them who were just admiring you. 

“Can I taste you?” Cale asked from his spot down near your hips and when you breathed out a ‘yes please’ his fingers slipped under the band of your underwear, tugging them off of you before tossing them to the side so he could settle between your legs. As Cale pressed soft kisses to the inside of your thighs, Tyson reached behind you to undo your bra, the final piece of clothing between the three of you being discarded. Now fully nude, you watched as Cale slipped closer to where you needed him, Tyson’s right hand moving to part your thighs further for his teammate. With Cale’s tongue making it’s first contact with your core, you felt Tyson’s lips wrap around your nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue in a pattern matching Cale’s. 

There was no shortage of eagerness between them, Cale diving right into your pussy, keen on bringing you to a quick orgasm, while Tyson switched between both of your breasts ensuring that both remained fully peaked. With Tyson helping to keep you spread out for Cale, Cale was able to focus on keeping your hips from bucking, preventing you from either seeking more contact or avoiding the sensitivity created by his actions. While neither showed much finesse in their actions, the eager chaos had you falling apart just the same and you felt your juices spill onto Cale’s tongue as he worked to elongate your orgasm. It wasn’t until you were shoving his head away, that he pulled back with a smirk, looking up at Tyson. 

“She tastes incredible…just like I told you she would.” This claim sparked a fire in Tyson’s eyes and though he didn’t switch spots with Cale, he bent forward to slide his own tongue through your folds before dipping the tip of it inside you. Though you were still overly sensitive, Tyson’s movements were slow and lazy and before you even realized you were close again you found yourself cumming all over his tongue as well. 

With all three of you already breathing heavy, both men settled in on either side of you, their fingers tracing patterns over your stomach and up your chest. 

“Told you I’d enjoy every second.” Cale murmured in your ear and you let out a low whine in response, your body just basking in the attentive pleasure these men were bringing you. “Should we let Tys fuck you first?” Cale inquired. “That way I can take my time with you when he’s done.” It was a slight dig at his teammate but you barely noticed, your brain processing the fact that you’d already cum twice and neither of them had even fucked you yet. 

“Don’t care…just need one of you.” You practically begged. Nodding, Cale tossed Tyson a condom that he’d gotten from somewhere before working to settle you between his own thighs, your back to his chest and his hard cock pressed against your skin. 

“Hear that Tys…she needs us.” Cale had repeated, brushing some stray strands of hair out of your face before mirroring Tyson’s earlier actions by helping spread your thighs open wide. “Don’t keep her waiting or she may kick us both out.” He teased and Tyson through back a chirp before lining his dick up with your pussy and pressing the tip inside. It had been a while since you’d had sex so as Tyson gently pressed inside you, your body protested against the stretch. Tyson wasn’t overly long but he was thick and so your walls fluttered as they attempted to relax around him. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” Tyson grunted, once he was finally buried inside you. You couldn’t help but whine at the feeling until Cale’s mouth pressed onto yours again, silencing your needy sounds. As Cale kissed you, Tyson began thrusting his hips against your own, starting slow but gradually gaining a steady rhythm. “Fuck Cale. She’s so tight.” He groaned and pivoted his hips even harder against your own making you gasp into Cale’s mouth. 

“Do that again Tys,” Cale instructed and when Tys obeyed you felt your toes start to curl. “Are you gonna cum all over Tys?” Cale whispered low in your ear, his fingers twisting your nipples, sending additional sparks straight to your core. “Do it. Cum all over him beautiful. Show him how good he’s making you feel.” You weren’t sure whether you had cried out Tyson’s name or both his and Cale’s as your third orgasm of the night crashed down on you, harder than the last two had been. 

“Fucking incredible.” Cale praised as you whimpered and whined as Tyson continued to piston inside of you until he had spilled into the condom. A louder whine slipped out as Tyson pulled out of you and Cale continued to kiss your head as Tyson moved to dispose of the used condom. 

Moving carefully, Cale slipped out from behind your back, grabbing a condom for himself. “Can you cum for us one more time so I can feel you?” He requested and though you were already beyond sensitive you really didn’t doubt that Cale would be able to make you cum again. Cale had just slipped the condom on and was stroking himself gently when Tyson returned, laying on his side next to you, his hand falling to your stomach. 

As Cale pressed into you, your head fell back against the pillows as a whimpered moan left your throat. Cale wasn’t as thick as Tyson had been but he was at least an inch longer and so he was already hitting different spots inside of you. Cale’s movements were slower than Tyson’s had been, and though you didn’t vocalize it, you were cursing his patience because you were already more sensitive than you could ever recall in your life. 

As Cale thrust deep inside of you, Tyson’s hand pressed down more firmly on your stomach and you moaned as Cale hit a spot so deep inside of you that it triggered the mixed pain/pleasure sensation. 

“You like that don’t you?” Tyson asked, his breath trailing up from your neck where he’d been pressing soft kisses. “I can feel him hitting deep inside you. I bet it feels so good.” You moaned in agreement, your response causing Cale’s hips to stutter for a moment. “We’re going to have you so stretched out you feel us for days.” If there was one thing that was certain, it was that statement made by Tyson. You’d had sex before, but it was never like this. Never had you felt so wanton and used but cared about at the same time. As Cale continued to thrust inside you slowly, he and Tyson took turns kissing you. You were so oversensitive, but you knew that it was only a matter of time before Cale pushed you to orgasm again. When Cale grunted out that he was close before you’d gotten there, Tyson slipped his fingers down between the two of you to rub frantically over your clit. The combination of that and Cale’s next in thrust hitting particularly deep was not one but two intense orgasms crashing down on you back to back, leaving you screaming and shaking between them. 

By the time you came down from the high, Cale had already slipped out of you and was disposing of his condom before taking his spot on the bed beside you and opposite Tyson. 

“Holy shit you were so good for us.” Tyson praised. 

“Absolutely perfect.” Cale agreed. 

Needless to say, you had certainly forgotten about your bad date and all you could think about was whether the three of you could do this again. Not realizing that you’d voiced that question aloud you were surprised when both Cale and Tyson murmured that you could absolutely do this again and that they were both looking forward to it. Unable to keep your eyes open any longer, you drifted off to sleep sore and sated, Cale wrapped around you on one side while Tyson cuddled close on the other neither of them just your neighbor any longer. 


End file.
